the_mew_bell_and_phil_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2- Perhaps a Sock
Hello CPPW! It's me, the biggest Vocaloid fan and Yandere, XxLifeAndDeathxX! Phil Trash Number One, the largest trash bag full of Phan to ever live! And it's your resident jerk ~TheGorgeousSextaEspada~! Phil:And welcome to the Internet quiz show where we shamelessly belittle people! Life:Im pretty sure everyone here doesn't know what a vocaloid is. Espa:I do. Phil:Me too! All three: Welcome to the Mew, Bell and Phil show (please make sure to listen to the Undertale track "It's Showtime!" while viewing this.) Phil: Also, turn off your mobile phones and grab some popcorn (Espa: and chaats), and let's start this! Espa: Chaats are delish! Life: Yum, Imma eat my chaats now. *Gets Pani Puri*. We are also sponsored by a Biryani Shop, which is so close to my house, but I never bothered to go there. Phil: Hooray! Spon! Get #MBPShowSpon trending on Twitter! Mew: Also follow me on Twitter, I'm MysticFire8! Phil: Please don't stalk her. ;-; Mew: Where the hell is bell? (Rhyme not intended) Espa: Watchinng Buzzfeed. Duh. Phil: I don't know. We told them to go get popcorn. They must have already gone. Mew: Without further ado, let's get started! Phil: Today's topic is a possible sockpuppet that has been spotted! //audience gasps// Espa: I can already feel the the drama coming towards us. Phil: DRAMA!!! Espa: PEHL NO! Mew: Ohmigosh! We're getting off topic. Let's go on, shall we? B) Espa: Fine. :/ Espa: So either way, FIGHT- FIGHT LIKE BRUCE LEE! FIGHT- FIGHT LIKE BRUCE LEE! Sorry. Still stuck in Bollywood. ;-; Mew: Soo. The trending topic of today is the biggest Hypocrite in the CPPW, why? Because she once voted for someone's demotion and then voted against demotion, claiming she hates demotions. Espa: AATA MAJHI SATAKLI! Sorry. Mew: This Hypocrite is one of the first editors to the Vote page of your wiki :^) Phil: Here on the Mew Bell and Phil show, your identity will be kept a secret as we debunk the myths and rumours going on at the CPPW! Mew: Like the Kubz scouts. This very particular person voted for Miron's demotion, but was declared ineligible due to their account being younger than a month. Phil: One of the reasons why we think this account is a sockpuppet is because they found this wiki out of nowhere, and decided to vote for what was best for us, when they didn't even know anything about this wiki. Mew: Jill, if you say anything about this, you're a huge hypocrite for making a thread about Sparky Phil: And Sparky wasn't even a sock puppet, due to editing on the CPW in 2014. Mew: Yep, so if THIS person is a sockpuppet, whom can he/she be a sockpuppet of? Phil: We've got some ideas, but we don't have many. First off, it has to be whoever voted FOR Miron's demotion, and whoever voted AGAINST Pookieluv's demotion. So, the candidates are reduced. The people who voted against Pookieluv's demotion are as following; Pookieluv XXJillianXX Renegade Enchidio TheGloriousPotato Playful Kitty And our sockpuppet. The people who voted for Miron's demotion are as following; Pookieluv XXJillianXX Pseudo-Miracles Playful Kitty XxObjectShows4LifexX TheGloriousPotato, who could not vote due to her account being less than a month old And our sockpuppet, who's vote was removed due it being less than a month old too. Which means our sock has to be one of the people who are on both lists, which is four, Pookieluv, XXJillianXX, Playful Kitty or TheGloriousPotato. We think we know which ones it could be, but what do you think? Also, the sockpuppet account joined on March 17th 2016. If you have any clues as to who this sockpuppet is, let us know! Mew: You may be the winner of $1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000, the answer should be told to any of us in PM, we'll give you the correct answer, along with the money. Phil: There's always the chance this account is NOT a sockpuppet, and if you have proof that it's not, show us! You can't just beg us to believe you, because if you do, you're gonna have a bad time! And everyone will think it's you! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1